


Call by name

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hormonal Teenagers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some things get said earlier and they cant seem to keep their hands off each other





	Call by name

“Azura” he growls leaning close, almost but not quite crowding her, warm breath blowing over her ear. “I can not think of you as a sister.” His eyes are wide and blown, and it sends a shiver through her. 

She blushes as he walks away, leaving her with a lot to think about.

“Takumi” she murmurs softly, but it's enough to make him stop walking. 

“I thought as a sibling was the most you would ever be able to like me.”

He turns around, and walks towards her, slowly cupping his hand around her cheek, bringing their faces closer together. 

She leans closer. 

He kisses her, and she kisses back, slowly, lightly at first, but quickly deepening. His arm circles around her back, pressing their bodies together, fingers tangling in her hair. She moves one of her hands up into his, letting the other trail down his back. 

They let go and step back for breath, heavily panting, faces flushed and warm. He steps forward again, and hugs her close to him, his cheek against hers. 

“I should have said something a long time ago” he whispers. “But I was always afraid you wouldn't feel the same way.”

“I thought you hated me.”

“I just hated that you were trying so hard to be my sister.” 

She kisses him again, and this time he pokes his tongue into her mouth a bit, brushes it against her lower lip. She opens her mouth a bit, but it's gone already. 

They break the kiss again to breathe. Later, with more practice, their kisses will last longer, but now they are teenagers, and just starting out. 

* * *

Takumi loves to watch her dance. Loves to see her hair and robes flutter in the wind as her body sways. Loves to kiss her, feel her skin, just out of reach under thin fabric. 

Azura has to work a bit, to get her hands on his skin, beneath all the layers he wears. When they find an empty room, he loves to run his hands over her body, and later, his mouth. Gentle kisses, no marks can be left, unless it can be hidden. 

Azura has no such restrictions. He is covered with hickies, dotting his torso like bruises. He bathes early in the hottest water, to keep them lost by the red on his skin. 

He slides her onto his lap, and slips his fingers into the top of her dress, stroking her boob gently. His mouth is on the back of her neck, gently kissing. 

He hums, and decides to do something he's been thinking about for awhile. He gets up, and sits her on his lap, faceing him now. 

Holding her with his arms, he uses his teeth to slowly drag down her top. She shivers, boobs going hard. His finishes hooking his fingers into her dresses sides, and dragging it down to expose her belly. He loops his right arm around her waist, arm on his back to steady her, and licks her. His left hand squeezes her boob, while he puts his mouth on the other. 

She's shaking with the effort of trying not to make any noise, as he alternates his hand and his mouth between them, increasingly slippery, as Azura mouth muffles low moans on his shoulder. 

He's half hard, and he can feel Azura getting wet against his lap. Not now. He's been thinking more and more about this, but he needs to wait until he knows she's ready, and find a way to make sure she won't get pregnant first. 

 

* * *

Takumi has invited her to go hunting with him, and this is a good opportunity for her. He needs to know about Valla. She doesn't feel comfortable keeping this a secret anymore. Not with how close they are.

She has never taken anyone there by water before, and is nervous as she asks him to trust her, walking into the middle of the lake in the woods, as she sings. 

What if he sees her disappear, and thinks shes drowned?

It works thankfully. She doesn't know how long they have down here, before they are interrupted, as she explains things to him in hushed tones. 

“This is my mothers kingdom. It is cursed. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but talking about it above ground, will have the curse consume you. Please don't say anything about it, unless we are here.”

“Your mothers Kingdom?”

“My mother was the queen, before it was invaded by the mad dragon Arkanos. She married King Garon, and trying to tell him about it, caused the curse to kill her. “

It takes promising Takumi to bring his siblings down here, and more explanations, before Takumi promises never to breathe a word about it above ground. 

Then he he lifts her against a wall, she hooks her legs around him, and he begins to kiss her, thumbs digging into the sides of her dress. She rubs her foot on his back, feels him slowly going hard as she sucks his earlobe, trailing kisses down his neck. 

Suddenly, she hears something. She pulls back.

“Takumi, we have to run. Faceless are coming out of the mist.

He lets her down, and spins around. 

They start running holding hands, as she sings. 

The faceless are too close for her comfort, by the time they leave, and they fall together in the lake, panting. 

* * *

He carries her out of the lake, panting. 

He's filled with adrenaline, and relief, as he kisses her. Their both dripping wet, and her white clothes are practically see through. He takes her clothes off, then his, hanging them to dry, before kissing her again. She's smooth against his skin, covered with little water droplets. 

He licks and kisses at them, as his mouth makes its way down her body. Her mouth is on his nipples, warm and wet. He's shaking. He kisses her thighs, biting softly, as he moves further down. He pulls her down, lying down, with her on top. His fingers move between her thighs. She's whimpering, squirming, making little moaning noises that make his mouth go dry. He pokes his fingers of his other hand against her mouth, until she opens it for him, she sucks on them, and it makes him gasp. 

She turns around, and makes her way down his body. He doesn't quite know what she's up to, until he feels her hands. One grasps his balls, and begins to rub them, making his hips thrust. Then he feels her other hand, and he feels himself get harder, and buck his hips. 

Her hands move, and is that her mouth! A whine leaves him, and he thrusts against her mouth, pushing his fingers deeper inside her, his hand with her saliva going into her bum. He starts with one finger, trembling,as he thrusts against her mouth and she moves with him. 

He has three fingers from each hand in her, when she finally opens her mouth. He thrusts hard against the back of her throat, and she chokes a bit, reminding him to use more control. 

He's tethering on break, as he sets a slow pace, reaching deeper into her. Until he takes his fingers out, and puts his mouth on her, teasing, and her head backs up, and she's breathing heavily, until finally he puts a fourth finger into her, and thrusts his tongue in, he sends her out of control, body clenching around his tongue and fingers, while he's inside her, and she hits peak. She's moaning his name, and her hands move over him in a frenzy, and he's shaking.

She's trembling hard after, and breathing heavily, and he's out of self control.

He rolls, and has her face down, legs on either side of him, and pulls her cheeks apart. Then he thrusts, sharp into her bum, and she lets out a gasp, that reminds him to slow down. He sets a pace, giving her time to adjust, thrusting deeper and deeper, until he loses the last of his control, and fills her with seed. 

Shaking, he rolls to his side, exhausted, pulling her close. 

 

* * *

Azura wakes up the next morning, naked, sticky, and sore, and with Takumi's arm around her waist. He was half hard, and rubbing his hips against her. She turned to face him, and found him still asleep. She turned back, rocking against him a bit, and he started grinding a bit against her bum. She rubs against him, increasing the pace. 

“Azura” he calls out, voice husky with sleep. 

She feels him move, and then its his fingers at her bum, pulling them apart, then his mouth. His tongue is in her in moments, and she quickly loses track of anything else. A faceless could pop out of the lake, and she wouldn't care. 

Soon his hand is on her boob, his other between her legs, his mouth against her shoulder, all keeping her in place as he thrusts into her bum again. It's rougher than yesterday, but he hasn't spent as long preparing. 

After, he carries her gently into the lake, and bathes each other the best they can without soap. They get dressed, and check the traps. They cook the catch, and spend the evening feeding each other with their fingers. 

It wasn't where or when she expected it to happen, but she wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
